Fight the Battle and Win the War
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: Vegeta is having trouble with Bulma again - sort of an inside fight with himself against giving into loving her or being his old selfish self. *his POV*


She can't tell me what to do. Nobody can tell me what to do. If it went the way I wanted it to, I'd be under control on everything that happens. Every moves someone makes. But I can't do that - too many people, damn it. Maybe if I killed them all, it would just shut everyone up.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Get your ass downstairs!! NOW!!" That woman! Her voice is SO annoying! How could I have ever agreed to stay in her HOUSE? Boy, was I stupid.  
  
"Shut UP, woman!" I shouted back. I heard her scream - some 'great' war cry. What a baby.  
  
"Vegeta!! That's it! I'm not cooking for you anymore! AND you have to do your own laundry! In fact.." That crazy woman trailed off, bounding up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, shit!" I muttered... I wasn't planning for her to come up the stairs! Now I've done it...  
  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma shoved through the open door to where I stood, my eyes a bit wider than usual from embarrassment. Then that girl did something that.. was truly unexpected. She smiled. Then - she broke out into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?!" I yelled at her.. but she kept on laughing. "WHAT?!"  
  
"That.. that look on your face!" Bulma said through giggles.  
  
"Errr.." Boy, she's annoying! She's so.. weird!! One moment she's mad, the next.. she's laughing? Can she not make up her mind? Why isn't she afraid of me?  
  
Bulma stopped her laughing abruptly, prancing over so she was close to my face. "Vegeta... what are you thinking?" What was I thinking? That was a good question.. I think I was thinking of...  
  
"Hey, woman.. don't try anything.." I said hurriedly, inching away from her glowing face.. damn! She's so beautiful...  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma cooed in a sing-song voice. "C'mere.." That crafty woman grabbed my collar, and pulled me closer - any chance of escape I had was useless now...  
  
Then suddenly, she pulled me so close, our noses were touching, and I could just stare, transfixed into her eyes... blue - why did they have to be blue? For the love of kami.. too blue!  
  
I didn't know what I was thinking, when I leaned a centimeter forward, and pushed my lips to hers. But the woman didn't withdraw, she just wrapped her arms around me.  
  
After a few seconds, I tugged away. Bulma looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Does this mean you'll still cook for me and do my laundry?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No..." Bulma answered slyly.  
  
"ARGH! Woman! I have to train! I have no time for this stupid work!" I yelled.  
  
"Then you can just forget breakfast!! And you can live with stinky clothes!" Bulma burst, storming out the door. I smirked. That didn't last very long. Too bad - I was beginning to enjoy it. Oh well... I bet that woman is going to do my laundry anyway.  
  
"Make me breakfast," I whined suffering-ly.. Bulma couldn't hear me - I didn't know why I kept on trying.  
  
I climbed down the stairs to the kitchen where Bulma sat making herself an egg and toast breakfast.  
  
"No fair," I complained. "Make ME some.. I have to train to.. save the world." Save the world? Was I kidding myself?! Jeesh, I didn't know I'd go THAT far for a pile of chicken spawn!  
  
Bulma smirked. "If you can save the world, you can make breakfast," she answered simply. I tried to keep myself from yelling, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.  
  
"You don't REALLY want me to try to make my own breakfast... do you?" I asked sweetly as Bulma sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to burn the house down now, would we?" The woman answered, smiling.  
  
Hate that smile, hate that smile, hate that smile...  
  
"Onna! I hate it when you do that!" I muttered.  
  
Bulma stared at me quizzically. "Do what?"  
  
That innocent look... that slight grin... the perfect face...  
  
"When.. you don't make me breakfast," I answered. When you smile like that! When you look so beautiful! When you... I could go on and on.. Why can't I out loud?!  
  
"You stubborn little-"  
  
"Hey!" I objected.  
  
"Whips, I forgot! Correction.. you STUPID - SHORT, troll haired, midgety, ugly-"  
  
"Well you're a... and a... but don't forget a..." I stuttered, trying to find a quick comeback.. but I couldn't say anything. "You're.. just.."  
  
I reddened as that woman laughed at me.. again! That just wasn't right..  
  
"Quit laughing!" I pouted, plopping down into a seat next to Bulma.  
  
The girl kept on laughing childishly until I grabbed for her eggs, and she speared me with a fork.  
  
"OW!" I cried, clutching my hand. "Just lemme have a few eggs!"  
  
"Not until you beg me," Bulma answered. BEG?! Oh no... I didn't wanna... That's TRULY not fair now! Fine.. two can play this game...  
  
I looked right into Bulma's eyes, smirking out of habit - the woman smirking right back.  
  
"Please?" I asked simply.  
  
Bulma didn't move.. she didn't speak a word. Heh - that's how I like it.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I leaned close, finishing the kiss I had started only a few minutes earlier.. exactly the same, except that neither of us pulled away... and I finally forgot about breakfast.  
  
  
  
~Yasai~ 


End file.
